


Bane Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [26]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bane Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Bane loves books and he loves reading, but more than reading books himself, he loves listening to you reading to him. He likes to lie down with his head in your lap and close his eyes while you read to him. Your voice is soothing to him; like a balm for his broken soul.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Your ability to see the good in everyone, and most of all your ability to see the good in him. You see the good things in him that he has never before even seen in himself. In a world that is full of such horrible things, he finds it so beautiful that your soul has the ability to still find the goodness that’s left.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

The first few times you had a panic attack Bane wasn’t really sure what to do about it. He had never before been comforted in his life before you came along, so it was only natural to not think to offer comfort to another. It was only once the two of you started to talk more about your anxieties and mental health that Bane began to realise you craved the comfort of his arms around you or him just speaking to you soothingly. Nowadays when you have a panic attack, Bane will take your hand and he presses his thumb against the heel of your hand because he read somewhere it was good for helping to relieve stress, and then he speaks to you soothingly. Sometimes it’s about nonconsequential things like something he read in a book and other times he tells you a story of his past to help take your mind off of how you’re feeling.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Bane is a very pragmatic sort of person and not prone to whims and dreams. There are times when he wants to let himself dream about the life he never thought ever thought to have. He wants to dream about growing old with you and having a family but he can’t let himself. He isn’t ashamed to admit that he is afraid of losing you so if he just takes each day as it comes, he won’t be disappointed or hurt if you suddenly decide to end things.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Bane is very dominant in every sense; I mean, just his figure in itself exudes dominance. He likes to think he’s dominant in your relationship, but the truth is that he’s like a little puppy around you. He’s eager to do anything to make you happy and he can’t seem to deny you anything. Obviously around his men he tries to keep that air of dominance around you both and act like he is the one who wears the trousers in the relationship, but as soon as it’s just the two of you (and around Barsad too because Bane trusts him implicitly) you’re definitely the one in charge and surprisingly Bane doesn’t actually mind.

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

You are the fighter in the relationship, and actually you become so infuriated by the fact that Bane just keeps this air of calm around him all of the time. Sometimes you just want him to argue back with you instead of being annoyingly reasonable, but he refuses to ever get angry with you. The worst he does when he disagrees with you is tell you such and try his hardest to talk it through with you rationally. Bane is tough on his men and loses his temper with them when they anger him but he finds he can just never get angry with you, and when you are all riled up trying your hardest to be all angry with him he finds it so amusing, which only serves to wind you up more.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Bane is extremely grateful and he feels wholly unworthy of everything you do for him, and he prefers to be the one doing things for you. In fact, he loves to do things for you.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

There are a lot of things Bane hides from you, such as missions the League does etc. Also, he used to keep a lot of things from his past from you because he was afraid it would make you leave him.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

You made him a little less uptight. Bane has a really good sense of humour; a very dry wit but he sometimes forgets to switch off from being the big bad guy. You have helped him to relax more.

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Bane doesn’t so much get jealous because no other man would dare to even look at you let alone anything else. The only man who doesn’t fear Bane’s wrath when it comes to talking to you is Barsad, and Bane doesn’t exactly get jealous about your good friendship with Barsad because he trusts his second in command implicitly. Bane does however get insecure about your friendship with Barsad because the two of you joke about and giggle like two silly kids and you’re not always that silly with him, so he gets nervous that you’ll realise you prefer someone more light and easy going like Barsad one day. Oh, and on the off chance that some complete idiot was to try and flirt with you, Bane would do nothing more than stalk up behind them and when they turned around they would be frightened off immediately.

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542743 .... The fic "First Taste" explains it perfectly :)

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

You got hit by a car when you were out shopping. It was completely your fault because you were texting and not really watching where you were going. You ended up in hospital with a concussion and a broken wrist, but Bane had been absolutely beside himself. He refused to leave the hospital when they kept you in overnight and the matron was not about to argue with the terrifying man on her ward. They moved you to a private room and brought in a camp bed for Bane to sleep on but of course you insisted he climb into bed with you and cuddle you. It was in the middle of the night when you were half asleep that you heard him whisper;

“Once I told you that love was an emotion for the weak, but I’ve realised that love is an emotion for the strong; for the victorious. It is only once you feel love that you realise your life has true meaning and you are forever invincible because the person you love is by your side.”

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose?**

Bane didn’t ever really think he would get married, even to you. Marriage to him was just a piece of paper that didn’t mean anything really, but he started to feel differently after a few months of being with you. So, he sought out Barsad for a chat about marriage. Barsad’s wife died in childbirth a few years before the whole Gotham fiasco and he explained to Bane that marriage was a promise. It was a promise to not run away when things get hard and a promise to love each other even when you really don’t want to sometimes.

“And it shows other men that she’s yours when they see that ring on her finger,” Barsad had grinned teasingly, not understanding that this completely sealed the deal for Bane.

The proposal wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was so heartfelt and genuine that it was perfect for you. You were in the shower and when you got out there was a note on the mirror. You grinned because Bane loved to leave you little messages on the steamed up mirror, but this one made you stop in your tracks. It was a simple “will you marry me?” and when you stormed out of the bathroom in only your towel, still soaking wet, you found Bane sitting in the living room calmly reading a book.

“Are you being serious?” you demanded.

“Quite serious,” he nodded nonchalantly, trying to pretend that his hands were close to trembling.

He set the book down and walked over to you, his eyes twinkling at the look on your face. But then he realised you had yet to say whether or not you agreed to his proposal and he started to feel doubt creeping in.

“But you said you never wanted to get married,” she stammered. “You said that-“

“-Is this your polite way of turning me down?”

“No,” you grinned, throwing your arms around him and giggling. “But I just hope you’re prepared to be stuck with me for the rest of our lives.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

He calls you his ‘little kitten’ because you purr so nicely when he touches you. He also calls you ‘my love’ and ‘my dear’ too.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Bane is the master of keeping his feelings concealed, and it probably helps that he wears a mask so his men can’t see the sappy grin that threatens to split his face in two when he even thinks about you.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Absolutely Bane is not a man for PDA’s. He very much feels that in front of his men and other people he needs to keep the tough and cold façade that makes him feared by so many. There are perhaps a select few people who he trusts implicitly e.g. Barsad, who Bane will be a little more affectionate with you in front of. But that’s not to say he would be comfortable doing anything really overly affectionate even in front of Barsad. No, he’ll cup your face tenderly and let his eyes crinkle with love for you, or perhaps even give your hand a gentle squeeze, but that’s likely about it.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.** ****

Bane is really good at fixing things which is really beneficial because you’re really clumsy and always breaking stuff accidentally.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Bane, God bless him, wants so desperately to be romantic because a) he wants to show his love for you to you and b) he really feels that you deserve to be treated like a queen. For all his big hard man act, he’s an extremely refined and an absolute gentleman when the occasion calls for it, and he loves to take you to the opera or on museum visits. He would love to take you out for expensive meals but that would mean taking his mask off in public which is obviously an absolute no.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Bane is ridiculously supportive. You once mentioned in casual passing that you had always fancied taking a night class in pottery, and when you came home from visiting your friend the next day Bane had bought you a pottery wheel, enough clay to build your own house and had paid for a pottery teacher to come and do lessons with you twice a week. Then there was the time you were thinking about fostering cats until they could get their forever homes, and within two hours you had your first foster cat and every single cat item anyone could ever need. Basically, anything you think you want to do, Bane will make it happen because he’s desperate to help you achieve your dreams and desires.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Given the way Bane’s life has always been, and still is when he has missions to go on, he actually prefers what some might call a boring and mundane life routine. He enjoys nothing more than doing normal couple things and pottering around the house.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Bane knows you better than you know yourself, which is actually sometimes a little bit annoying but most of the time extremely useful. He knows the right things to say to you all of the time, and even though he doesn’t always understand some of the things you allow yourself to get stressed over he never makes you feel silly or like you’re overreacting.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

It goes without saying that you are the most important thing in the universe to Bane.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

You and Bane had been together a couple of months and although you were both happy on the whole, you couldn’t help but feel sad that Bane never opened up very much about his past. He would tell you that you didn’t need to know and that thinking about the past wouldn’t alter the future, and he didn’t seem to comprehend why you wanted to know everything about him.

One day, Bane told you that he was taking you away somewhere and would tell you nothing other than you were going on an airplane. After having slept for most of the journey, Bane woke you up as the plane landed and he still wouldn’t tell you where you were. You climbed into a jeep and the two of you drove across the desert for hours. Bane didn’t speak and you could sense some sort of inner turmoil inside of him which was very unusual. When you finally arrived at your destination, you were shocked. It was the Pit.

“So now you know everything about me; every ugly detail of my life,” Bane said after he had shown you his old cell, and explained to you every single thing that had happened to him in prison as well as everything that came afterwards. “Aside from protecting Talia when she was a child, I have done nothing else of any good, only bad. I have brought you to the place I called home; the place that moulded me into what I am, and you have felt for even a few minutes as I once felt. I have told you everything, just as you have wished for. The only thing left for me to tell you now is that if my past proves to be something you cannot overlook then I will not resent you if you feel that we must part ways.”

You reached out a hand to cup his face, unshed tears shimmering in your eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you whispered. “At least not without you.”

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Kissing is obviously not really something you guys do very often; not that you mind though because Bane more than makes up for it with all of the cuddles he gives you. Whenever the two of you are alone for even a few seconds, he wants to be touching you and cuddling you. He’s basically a big muscly teddy bear.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

He is very good at hiding when he’s missing you, and if he’s being honest he will totally force himself not to think about you so that he doesn’t give himself the opportunity to miss you too much. But the problem is the more he tries not to think about you, the more he sees things that remind him of you.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

Bane loves you so much that if you asked him to dress up as a giant cat and let you rub his belly, he would probably do it. Well, ok that’s going a bit far maybe but there isn’t much he wouldn’t do for you. 


End file.
